Industrial laser designs may be selected in such a way that the greatest degree of effectiveness possible and maximum performance are realized. The effectiveness and performance are impacted by the ability of a laser system to discharge unwanted heat. The discharge of unwanted heat can be realized through diffusion onto cooled walls and can also be realized by means of circulating laser gas.
Gas laser implementations, in particular CO2 lasers, benefit from uniform gas discharging. Accordingly, voltage changes across the length of the laser may be disadvantageous. Various laser systems provide additional inductances located between the internal electrode and the external electrode of the laser to minimize voltage changes and promote uniform gas discharging. However, these additional inductance increase production complexities and increased laser production costs.